Pesadillas
by PigfartsIsReal
Summary: Son las cuatro de la mañana cuando un pequeñín sale de su cama en busca del cariño de sus dos padres.


**¡Cu****ánto tiempo sin publicar nada aquí! *le quita el polvo a su cuenta de fanfiction* Mucho mejor. Tengo que reconocer que hacía ya bastante que no escribía nada, así que demos gracias al verano y al tiempo libre que trae con él. De todas formas, antes de que empecéis a leer, lo siento, pero esta temporada sin escribir me ha pasado factura y estoy aun un poco oxidada. Lo siento si la calidad de esta historia no está a la altura de las otras. Así que si queréis tirarme tomates cuando acabéis, sentios libres de hacerlo. ¡Pero solo uno por persona, por favor!**

**Bromas a parte, me ha costado muchísimo acabar este relato. Lo he leído unas quinientas veces y estoy al 98% segura de que no me he saltado ningún fallo. Pero también tened en cuenta que son más de las dos y media de la madrugada y no estoy tan despierta como debería. Pero quería acabar esto de una vez y publicarlo ya. Más cosas a comentar, el nombre del niño no lo he cambiado más veces porque no he podido. No sé si os va a gustar, pero a mí ha sido el que más me ha convencido al final. Y creedme que he probado muchos, muchos nombres antes de quedarme con este. Y no sé si debería darle tanta importancia a un nombre, pero quería ver si me cuadraba con un nombre que ellos elegirían y creo que lo he conseguido (?) Estoy desvariando ¿verdad? Os lo he dicho, las dos y media. La noche no me sienta bien.**

**Y creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que deciros antes de empezar. Uff, si que ha sido largo. En fin, voy a dejar de enrollarme de una vez y a publicar esto ya, que es tarde y quiero dormir algo. Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Papi! –Una vocecita aguda resonó por el pasillo a la vez que pasos acelerados contra el suelo.

Desde su sueño, oyó el ruido que estaba causando, pero no fue suficiente como para despertarle. Cuando el niño entró corriendo en la habitación, se subió a la cama y empezó a gatear hasta llegar a él, Kurt empezó a abandonar el sueño. Solo le hizo falta que lo sacudiera un poquito mientras le llamaba para que abriera los ojos de par en par.

Su reacción fue inmediata. Se incorporó, apoyando la espalda contra la pared mientras observaba al niño de cinco años que tenía en frente. Vio sudor en su frente y gotas de algo que no era sudor rodar por sus mejillas. Kurt le acarició el pelo cariñosamente mientras Jamie se sorbió la nariz, intentando detener el llanto.

-En un segundo le vas a contar a papá qué te ha despertado, pero primero vamos a despertar a papá Blaine, que seguro que también quiere saberlo. Cuando duerme es como si fuera parte del mobiliario, no me creo que no se haya ni inmutado. - Como si quisiera darle la razón, el hombre que había dormido a su lado con la boca abierta empezó a roncar suavemente. -¿Quieres ayudarme a despertarle? – preguntó Kurt, con una sonrisa, sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba a su pequeñín despertar a su padre las mañanas de fin de semana.

AJ asintió tímidamente y se colocó en medio de los dos hombres, haciendo caso esta vez al que seguía dormido. Le dio un par de golpecitos en el brazo, pero Blaine siguió roncando tranquilamente sin sentirse alterado. A Jamie se le escapó una pequeña risita, pero enseguida se llevó la mano a la boca para no hacer ruido, al fin y al cabo seguían siendo las cuatro de la mañana.

-Ven aquí, tengo una forma de despertarle que nunca falla. –Kurt le guiñó un ojo al niño y los dos compartieron una sonrisa.

Cuando AJ le dejó sitio, se inclinó ligeramente sobre su marido, acercando sus labios a su oreja. Le acarició el pelo un par de veces, haciendo que se moviera un poco y empezara a sonreír, pero ningún avance para que se despertara. Apretó su mano suavemente antes de empezar a susurrar.

-Blaine, cariño, despierta.

-Msjfkd… -fue lo único que Kurt obtuvo por respuesta.

-Es AJ.

-Solo cinco minu… -Necesitó tres segundos para que esas dos palabras calaran en su subconsciente, pero cuando entendió qué estaba pasando, se incorporó bruscamente y se olvidó del sueño, buscando a su alrededor algún fuego que apagar o algún gorila secuestrador de niños al que enfrentarse. Kurt y AJ compartieron otra pequeña risita.

-Te dije que siempre funciona.

-Sí, sí, muy gracioso. ¿Alguien me va a explicar para qué me despertáis a las…-Blaine miró los números rojos del despertador en su mesita de noche y se llevó una mano a la frente, negando suavemente con la cabeza, -oh madre mía, las cuatro de la mañana… Más os vale que valga la pena. ¡Mañana no voy a poder levantarme ni por casualidad! ¡Y será vuestra culpa!

-Papi, mañana es domingo.

-Cierto. Pero quería levantarme pronto mañana.

-Nunca te levantas pronto los domingos…

-Blaine, tienes que darle la razón a AJ. Nunca te levantas pronto los domingos.

-¡Vale, ha quedado claro! ¡Papá Blaine es una marmota! –Blaine empezó a gesticular de forma exagerada, al igual que lo hacía siempre que su marido y su hijo decidían aliarse en contra suyo. Y Kurt no pudo evitar encontrarlo adorable. -¿Podemos pasar de una vez al por qué está toda la familia despierta a las cuatro de la mañana?

-Si te soy sincero, yo todavía no lo sé. AJ ha entrado gritando; sí Blaine, no me mires así, no es culpa mía que seas imposible de despertar. Y antes de que me contara lo que le pasaba te he despertado porque de no haber sido así me hubieras soltado un sermón por la mañana. No te molestes en negarlo. Jamie, creo que es tu momento de explicarte.

-Ah, bueno… - Agachó la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se tornaban un poco rosadas, pero gracias a la poca luz de la habitación ninguno de sus padres pudo notarlo. –En realidad era una tontería…

-Anthony James Hummel-Anderson, nada que te haya podido molestar a las cuatro de la mañana es una tontería. –Blaine fue el que habló esta vez y Kurt no pudo evitar mirarle con orgullo. Asintió ligeramente, ofreciéndole su apoyo, lo que hizo que a Blaine se le escapara una sonrisa boba.

-Bueeeno… -AJ empezó a hacer circulitos con el dedo a lo largo de toda la sábana. –Es solo que he tenido una pesadilla y me he asustado un poco, pero solo muy poquito, ¿eh? –Y enseguida se pone de pie sobre la cama, enseñando su dedo índice y pulgar casi tocándose, en un vago intento de expresar lo poco que se había asustado. –Pero no pasa nada, porque ya no tengo miedo. Nada de miedo. Soy un chico mayor y valiente.

Los dos compartieron una mirada y en seguida supieron qué hacer. Los dos estiraron los brazos para coger a su pequeña cosita y situarla entre los dos, bien abrazado por ambos. Kurt fue el primero que empezó a hablar.

-AJ, tener miedo no es nada malo. Todo el mundo tiene miedo de algo.

-¿Incluso vosotros dos?

-Nosotros los primeros –intervino Blaine.

El niño abrió la boca, asombrado. De repente, ya no estaba tan avergonzado de haberlo pasado mal con un sueño, porque si sus padres, que eran las dos personas más valientes del mundo entero también pasaban miedo, entonces era algo completamente normal. Si dos personas mayores como papá Kurt y papá Blaine podían asustarse de vez en cuando, él también podía permitirse el lujo de hacerlo.

-¿Cómo qué? –AJ parecía haber perdido el sueño de repente, para desgracia de Blaine, y parecía dispuesto a mantener una conversación con los dos hombres.

-A papá Blaine le aterrorizan las cucarachas. –A Kurt casi se le escapó una pequeña risita al recordar cómo cada vez que Blaine veía uno de esos bichos se escondía detrás de Kurt pidiéndole, o rogándole más bien, que lo apartara de su camino. Eso sí, nunca le dejaba matarlas. Blaine y sus adorables manías.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Solo de pensar en ellas se me ponen los pelos de punta, mira –dijo Blaine mientras le enseñaba su brazo. Jamie aplaudió complacido.

-¿Quieres saber otra cosa que le da mucho mucho miedo a papá Blaine? –El niño asintió, olvidándose por completo de que no eran horas como para ponerse a relatar a quién le da miedo qué. –Que te pase algo malo. Ya has visto cómo se ha despertado de rápido. Y tú y yo sabemos que despertarle no es una tarea fácil.

El chiquillo empezó a reír de nuevo y Blaine no pudo evitarlo, lo cogió con cuidado y lo colocó en su regazo, pasando los brazos alrededor de su diminuto estómago y dándole pequeños besitos en el cuello. Kurt apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine, contento de poder vivir esa escena.

-Cierto. Y por eso no te voy a dejar escapar de aquí nunca, nunca, nunca. –AJ volvió a reír y por un momento, Kurt se preocupó por si los vecinos protestaban. Aunque ahora mismo poco le importaba, no pensaba mandar a su niño a la cama todavía.

-Terror que comparto –afirmó, mientras levantaba la mano. Bajó la mano para acariciar los rizos negros de su hijo, deshaciéndolo un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

-Hablando de miedos, ¿quieres saber que le da miedo a papá Kurt? –AJ asintió en los brazos de Blaine. – Los payasos. Le aterrorizan. Él es el culpable de que nunca te hayamos llevando al circo.

-¡Es que son terroríficos! Tú no has visto esa película Blaine, sino no dirías lo mismo…

AJ se quedo pensativo un momento, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Los dos adultos se preguntaron qué estaría pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos, pero decidieron dejarle continuar con lo que fuera que estuviera maquinando, seguros de que dentro de poco lo descubrirían. Y, en efecto así fue. Se removió en los brazos de Blaine y este aflojó un poco el abrazo, sin dejarle ir. Se puso de pie sobre la cama y colocó su manita en la mejilla de Kurt.

-No pasa nada. A mí también me da un poquito de miedo.

Kurt sonrió tanto que estaba seguro de que sus mejillas le dolerían por la mañana. Y Blaine, como siempre, decidió que tenía la mejor familia que jamás se podía tener mientras proclamaba, en voz demasiado alta para lo hora que era:

-¡Abrazo familiar!

O lo que venía a ser lo mismo, el pequeño AJ encerrado entre los brazos de sus dos padres. Permanecieron así un poco más de lo que suelen durar los abrazos, y solo se separaron porque el pequeño AJ necesitaba respirar para seguir vivo.

-Y ahora –anunció Blaine, -es hora de volver a dormir. Mañana no me voy a poder levantar.

-Tranquilo, AJ y yo nos encargaremos de despertarte. –Kurt volvió a guiñarle un ojo a su hijo.

-No sé si debería asustarme….

-Deberías.

AJ le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de sus padres y se apresuró a bajarse de la cama. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y les dio las buenas noches.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas? –Blaine no le dejó ni salir de la habitación antes de llamarle de nuevo.

-¿A la cama?

-Ni de broma, señorito. Hoy duermes con tus padres.

-Pero ya no tengo miedo, puedo dormir solo. Tengo cinco años y un cuarto. Ya soy mayor

-Eso no quiere decir que nosotros podamos dormir solos. Venga, ven a dormir.

-AJ, yo de ti haría caso a papá Blaine, ya sabes lo gruñón que se pone cuando no consigue lo que quiere.

-Pero papá, es que sus ronquidos me despiertan.

Kurt empezó a reírse y Blaine le fulminó con la mirada mientras él hacía todo lo posible por controlar su risa. Se levantó de la cama y cogió a su hijo en brazos, haciéndole cosquillas. El niño empezó a dar pataditas, intentando escapar de las manos de su padre. Blaine volvió a la cama y le situó entre los dos.

-¿Así que ronco eh?

-¡Mucho!

-¡Kurt!

-¡Es verdad!

AJ volvió a reír al ver a sus dos padres discutir de una forma tan tonta. Kurt le cogió entre los brazos, le acarició el suave pelo color azabache mientras le susurraba en el oído:

-Tranquilo, puedes darle pataditas para que pare. Y te puedo asegurar que no le vas a despertar. Y si te quedas, cuando nos despierte a los dos podemos jugar sin que él se entere.

-¡Vale!

-Fiesta de pijamas organizada, ¿podemos dormir ya?

-Sí, papá Blaine. –Y tras un bostezo, dos besos en las mejillas y uno por parte de sus padres, la familia Hummel-Anderson apagó las luces de la habitación a las 4:47 de la mañana. Desde el pasillo, a las 4:51 se podían oír suaves ronquidos y dos risitas en voz baja.

* * *

**Y fin. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Creéis que debería retirarme? ¿Queréis aprovechar la ocasión para tirarme tomates? Todo eso y mucho más podéis expresarlo en los reviews y tan pronto como pueda os contestaré. O si lo preferís enviadme un mensaje privado, pero decidme que os ha parecido de alguna forma, por favor. Voy a dejar de entreteneros ya. Hasta la próxima :D**


End file.
